1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of assembling a magnetic recording disk cartridge comprising a casing and a magnetic recording disk accommodated therein for rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has come into wide use as a recording medium for computers a floppy disk which is a flexible disk of polyester resin or the like bearing a magnetic layer on each side thereof and on which information is recorded by a magnetic head while the recording disk is rotated at a high speed.
Recently, there has been proposed a so-called electronic camera in which, instead of a conventional silver halide photographic film which cannot be reexposed after developing, a magnetic recording disk which is smaller than the floppy disk both in thickness and diameter and is generally referred to as "video floppy disc" is used as a recording medium. Generally the video floppy disc for the electronic camera is accommodated in a hard casing to form a jacket.
Conventionally, assembly of the magnetic recording disk cartridges including the floppy disk jacket and the video floppy disc jacket has not been fully automated.